In financial situations that involve dependents and guardians, it is important that dependents maintain their individual freedom for bill paying, yet not release large sums of funds ahead of time which might be mismanaged. The daily interaction to gather the dependent's bills that have already been paid is a time consuming task that requires coordination and interaction between the parties. This process can cause friction between family members or close friends and associates.